Agua para chocolate
by Wileret
Summary: San Valentín cada vez está más cerca, y las chicas del Shibusen están nerviosas a más no poder. Gritos, peleas y mucho chocolate.


_**Agua para chocolate**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ohkubo Atsushi ©**_

_**Notas: Quería escribir algo divertido, y con tanto rollo de San Valentín, decidí hacer un one-shot que girara en torno a ese día, al modo japonés. Sé que la historia no ocurre en ese país, pero es que me gusta más la tradición a la japonesa. Que lo disfrutéis.**_

----------------------

San Valentín llegaba al Shibusen, y todas las chicas andaban nerviosas por la cercanía de ese día. Reían nerviosas en las esquinas, se callaban al ver pasar a un chico, y cuchicheaban en clase en cuanto el profesor Stein se daba la vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra.

Claro que, Stein tenía un oído muy fino, con lo que esa semana ya había un gran número de chicas castigadas a hacer clases extras. Y sus quejas se oían por todo Death City.

De mientras, los chicos seguían su vida diaria. No tenían de qué preocuparse ya que su papel consistía simplemente en esperar a que el día X llegará tranquilamente, y esperar a que alguna chica se acercara con un paquetito adornado a la perfección. Habría muchos lloros ese día, pero aún así las chicas se esforzaban y se armaban de valor para mostrar sus sentimientos. Decir que eran masocas quizás era quedarse corto.

A Maka Albarn todo ese rollo de los corazoncitos y los chocolates, parecía no afectarle ni importarle lo más mínimo, o al menos no andaba toda nerviosa como las tres cuartas partes del género femenino de la escuela. Lo que para su compañero, Soul, era todo un alivio. Agradecía en el alma tener una compañera sensata y con la cabeza sentada, aunque algunas veces se quejara de ello por ser tan estricta y sabelotodo. Pero así era Maka, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Ni siquiera por las hermanas Thompson. Que por cierto, estaban sufriendo (o al menos una de ellas) un día negro por culpa del paranoico de Death the Kid. El pobre estaba sufriendo lo que sus compañeros llamaban "un ataque esquizofrénico-maníaco-depresivo de perfeccionismo", o para abreviar, sufría una depresión de caballo. Por lo visto, esa mañana se había levantado con mal pie y había acabado tropezando medio dormido con una de sus tan perfectamente organizadas estanterías, y por consiguiente, todo se le había caído encima. ¿Lesiones? Ninguna. Salvo la uña del dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, que quedó rota al caérsele encima el _Cómo intentar ser simétrico sin morir en el intento, volumen 1_. Y ahora Kid, intentaba hacer lo imposible, que su uña creciera a la velocidad de la luz por arte de magia, simplemente observándola fijamente. Pero parecía que su mirada fija de shinigami no surtía efecto alguno en su maltrecha uña, con lo que cada vez se desesperaba más y más, y las gotas de sudor resbalaban copiosamente por su sien a cada segundo que pasaba.

Liz ya estaba apartándose de él por precaución, porque no sabía que haría su técnico en cuanto llegara a su punto máximo de paciencia. Cada ocasión le daba por una nueva. Desde quedarse en un rincón llorando a lágrima viva, hasta intentar suicidarse saltando desde el balcón principal del Shibusen. Sólo sabía que quería estar fuera de su alcance para cuando pasara, después ya vería como ayudarle. De mientras, Patty, siempre tan despreocupada, canturreaba una alegre melodía ajena al problema que sufría su compañero.

Dos asientos a la izquierda, se encontraba Black Star que bufaba de aburrimiento, ya que prefería estar fuera entrenando y superándose a sí mismo para así demostrar a toda la pandilla del Shibusen que era el hombre más big del planeta y que iba a ser capaz de derrotar a los mismísimos dioses. Pero nada, tenía que estar con el culo pegado a esa silla incómoda junto a 50 personas más, de las cuales no conocía ni a la mitad a pesar de estar yendo a clase con ellos lo bastante para haberse aprendido cinco veces sus nombres. Pero él, no era hombre de nombres. Había mil cosas más importantes que aprenderse una extensa lista de nombres impronunciables, que al fin y al cabo, no le iba a servir de nada.

Su compañera, Tsubaki, le miraba con curiosidad. Aunque pareciera raro, en su cabeza estaba pensando en qué tipo de chocolate sería del gusto del gran Black Star, pero por mucho que lo pensara, no acababa convencida con las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza.

En un principio no se había creído capaz de verse envuelta por la magia del día de San Valentín, y le era indiferente el día en general. Pero el día anterior había decidido dar tranquilamente una vuelta por el Shibusen, para así despejarse la mente después de otro duro día de entrenamiento con su compañero, y había acabado envuelta en una conversación con Kim y Jacqueline que estaban planteando cuál sería el mejor libro de recetas de chocolate de la biblioteca.

Tsubaki, que una vez tuvo que ordenar una gran cantidad de libros como tarea de clases extras, se acordaba perfectamente de los libros de la sección de cocina. La cual, había visitado muchas veces posteriormente para evitar comer comida precocinada todos los días, y que su usuario, Black Star, no se muriera de desnutrición. Así que, les recomendó a las chicas un par de libros que pensaba que no les vendrían mal para hacer al menos algo decente. Y con esto, Tsubaki sintió ganas de superarse a sí misma, ya que nunca había probado a hacer chocolate.

Y ahí estaba ella, dándole vueltas a la cabeza para ver qué podía hacerle a Black Star. Un simple bombón de chocolate no serviría, su compañero no se contentaba con tan poca cosa. Tenía que ser algo acorde con su concepto de big.

- ¡¡¡ARRRHHHHHH!!! ¡¡Maldita uña, crece de una vez!!

Finalmente, Kid había explotado. Y había optado por liarse a cabezazos con la mesa para castigarse a sí mismo.

- Buaaahhh, soy un miserable sin simetría… buaahhhhhhhh, no merezco vivir, soy una escoria de shinigami, snif… snif… mi vida se ha acabado…

- Vamos, vamos, Kid –le alentó Liz acercándose poco a poco -. La uña crecerá, puede que tarde una semana o un mes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es olvidar de mirarte las uñas.

- ¿Una SEMANA, o un MES? ¡¿Quieres que me muera esperando?! Para eso prefiero morir ahora, ya he pecado, así que ya no tiene sentido seguir sobre la faz de la tierra… -siguió sollozando Kid golpeándose contra la mesa.

De mientras, Patty, que había dejado de canturrear, había cogido el bolso de su hermana y se encontraba hurgando en él. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba, y de improviso, le cogió la mano izquierda a Kid y se puso a trabajar en ella.

- ¿Patty, que estás haciendo? –preguntó Liz viendo a su hermana tan concentrada en su trabajo.

- Espera un momento, one-chan, habré terminado en un segundo.

Los lloros de Kid cesaron de inmediato ante la infantil voz de Patty, y giró su amoratada cabeza hacia la posición de ella, viendo como ésta hacía algo sospechoso en su mano izquierda.

- ¡¡Yatta!! –gritó alegremente Patty, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y liberando la mano del hijo de Shinigami-sama.

Kid se la quedó mirando un segundo, e inmediatamente se llevó la mano al alcance de su vista. Y lo que vio le dejó maravillado. Tanto, que perdió la consciencia al momento.

- ¿Kid? Eh, Kid. Despierta –le zarandeó Liz sin éxito -. ¿Sé puede saber qué has hecho, Patty?

- Solo le he puesto una de tus uñas postizas –dijo feliz enseñándole la mano a su hermana.

Ahí estaba en el dedo meñique una de sus numerosas uñas postizas perfectamente limada y pegada. Para su asombro, su hermana había hecho un gran trabajo.

- Te quiero, Patty… -susurró Kid medio grogui.

Solo esperaba que Kid no se diera cuenta de la oveja que su hermana había pintado en la uña.

* * *

La campana del fin de las clases dio luz verde a los alumnos del Shibusen para abandonar las aulas e irse a sus respectivas casas a disfrutar de la libertad de la tarde. Aunque la mayoría optaba por pasar el resto del día disfrutando del sol en las calles de Death City, o jugando un partido de baloncesto. Que es lo que Soul, Kid y los demás tenían pensado hacer.

- Eh, chicos. ¿Os hace un partido? –preguntó Soul a sus compañeros cuando llegaron a la pista.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! –respondió al instante Black Star chocando los cinco con Soul -. Y esta vez el big de Black Star te machacará.

- Ya veremos quien machaca a quien hoy, chaval. Eh, Maka, ¿te apuntas? –preguntó girándose hacia su compañera que le daba la espalda.

- Ah, esto… ¡hoy prefiero pasar la tarde en casa! Si no os importa… –contestó mirándoles a la cara, y con sonrisa nerviosa -. Nos vemos luego, ¿eh, Soul?

Y despidiéndose con la mano se internó en uno de los callejones en dirección a casa.

Mientras tanto, Kid y Liz esperaban sentados en un banco mirando las nubes pasar, y Patty jugaba distraída con la pelota. Así que Soul y Black Star se juntaron con ellos.

- Eh, Soul, ¿no crees que es raro que Maka no se quede a jugar? –preguntó curioso Black Star alzando una ceja.

El aludido se quedó un momento pensando. Si, vale, por lo general Maka se quedaba con ellos a relajarse del ajetreo de las clases, aunque a veces no jugara y se quedara simplemente observando.

- Siendo ella, seguro que quiere pasarse la tarde estudiando –razonó al final el peliblanco con despreocupación -. Ya sabes, siempre le gusta tenerlo todo bien preparado. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tsubaki?

- Ah, bueno. Me ha dicho que iba a la biblioteca a buscar una nueva receta para hacer. Por lo visto quiere renovar su repertorio de comidas. Aunque a mi me gusta tal y como está.

- Oíd chicos, ¿no creéis que todo esto puede ser porque mañana es el día X? –preguntó mirándoles a la cara.

- ¿Día X? –preguntó confuso Black Star -. ¿Qué chorrada es esa de "día X"?

- SV –respondió simplemente Soul.

- ¿SV?

- San Valentín, borrego –le explicó Kid -. Hay que ver qué lento puedes ser a veces. Ya sabes, ese día en que las chicas regalan chocolate, por lo general hecho por ellas, y te declaran sus sentimientos.

Black Star se quedó callado con las cejas enarcadas, y procesando la explicación de Kid.

- ¿De verdad existe una día como ese? –preguntó al final.

- Sí, aunque parezca mentira. Pero a Maka ese tipo de cosas no le van, así que dudo que vaya a ponerse un delantal para hacer chocolate. No le pega –dijo Soul, por alguna razón, no del todo convencido -. En cuanto a Tsubaki… quién sabe.

- Eh, ¿vamos a jugar o qué, chicos? – se quejó Patty, ya un poquito harta de estar esperando tanto. Su paciencia llegaba a un límite.

- Sí, claro –contestaron los tres, dejando de lado el tema. Al día siguiente ya se resolverían sus dudas.

* * *

Maka corría por las calles de Death City, tenía que llegar a casa rápido para tener el tiempo suficiente antes de que Soul regresara. Si no, todo se le iría al garete.

Aceleró la marcha hasta que llegó al portal del edificio, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Subiendo las escaleras, se quedó extrañada al oler un olor dulce en el ambiente que se iba intensificando cuánto más se acercaba al apartamento. No tenía sentido que oliera ya así si ni siquiera había empezado a hacer nada.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta del piso.

- Pump … Pumpkin , pump , pumpkin , pumpkin , pump …

Delante suya, la bruja Blair canturreaba en paños menores removiendo una cacerola con el uso de su magia. En el interior, un chocolate espeso burbujeaba y el aroma se extendía por toda la sala, y parecía ser que, por todo el edificio.

Maka cerró la puerta con fuerza para llamar la atención de Blair, que al instante dejó de canturrear y la saludó alegremente.

- ¡¡Hola, Maka-chan!! Veo que has venido sola. Genial, porque no me apetecía que Soul me pillara haciéndole el chocolate para mañana. ¿Crees que está quedando bien? –le preguntó tendiéndole una cuchara con un poco de chocolate, e ignorando la mirada de furia que le dedicaba la técnico.

Maka aceptó a regañadientes probarlo y, para su fastidio sabía muy bien. Ahora, su plan, se había ido completamente por el desagüe. Había estado toda la semana esperando ese momento, esa mismísima tarde, para tener tiempo para llevarlo a cabo. Abrumada por el cambio de planes, decidió irse a la habitación a hundirse en su propia miseria.

- ¡Eh, Maka-chan! ¿Y eso que has venido a esta hora? Por lo general nunca vienes sola –le preguntó Blair, siguiéndola en forma de gato -. ¿No querrías acaso prepararle chocolate a cierta persona, verdad?

Maka se paró al instante, girándose hacia Blair con los puños cerrados por detrás de la espalda.

- Por supuesto que no, a mi no me van esas cosas –le respondió mostrándole una sonrisa totalmente falsa -. Solo quería estudiar esta tarde –y estrangularla ya de paso -. Así que intenta no montar mucho alboroto, ¿vale?

Y dicho eso, se encerró en la habitación con la intención de no salir en toda la tarde, y a ser posible, a no salir hasta que esa bruja (en todos los sentidos) desapareciera del apartamento.

* * *

Tsubaki no paraba de devanarse el cerebro. Llevaba ya dos horas en la biblioteca y seguía sin encontrar nada de su agrado. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ni siquiera ella tenía respuesta para ello.

Resopló derrotada. A ese paso no iba a conseguir tener nada para el día siguiente, y se sentía desesperada ante la idea.

No podía ser tan difícil.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y Maka no había podido pegar ojo en toda la tarde, y seguía sin poder hacerlo. Había oído abrirse la puerta del apartamento ante la llegada de Soul, su conversación con Blair (que había seguido toda la tarde con el rollo del chocolate para su amargura), y su rabieta ante la falta de la cena preparada. Pero, o bien Blair le había preparado algo para que dejara de quejarse, lo cual dudaba mucho, o Soul se había ido sin cenar a la cama.

De repente sintió pena por él, pero también pensó que no era posible que siempre le tuviera que estar preparando la comida con lo mayorcito que era. Un día u otro tendría que aprender a alimentarse sin depender tanto de los demás. ¿Acaso no pensaba vivir solo nunca? Porque ella, desde luego, no pensaba soportarlo toda la vida. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

Cerró los ojos en un intento de volver a dormirse, pero fue en vano. Le dolía haber perdido su oportunidad para hacer el chocolate esa tarde, y aún le quedaban un par de horas para que amaneciera.

¿Daría mucho el cante si se ponía a hacerlo a esas horas? La cocina seguía apestando tanto o más que cuando ella llegó, así que no se debería de notar si ella preparaba un poco más, ¿no? Solo esperaba que Blair no hubiera gastado todo el paquete de cacao en su tarde culinaria.

Así que, decidida, se puso las zapatillas, salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la cocina, que se encontraba desierta e iluminada levemente por la luz de la noche. No se atrevería a encender la luz por miedo a despertar a Soul.

Comprobó que hubiera cacao suficiente, y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en ese día al ver que sí. Se puso el delantal y buscó un molde apropiado haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

Bien, era hora de empezar.

* * *

La mañana llegaba a Death City, y poco a poco la ciudad iba despertándose, y con ello, las chicas impacientes que veían en ese día su gran oportunidad. Otras, simplemente, se resignaban a levantarse de la cama por miedo a confesarse, y se quedaban llorando por ser tan cobardes.

En la mansión de Kid; Liz y Patty dormían despreocupadas mientras Kid revisaba por toda la casa que todo estuviera en perfecta simetría.

Lo bueno, es que se trataba de un maravilloso sábado, con lo que las prisas para llegar puntuales a la clase de Stein no existían. Pero aún así, Kid hacía su rutina diaria sin fallar, si tenía que ser maniático, lo era hasta la médula.

----------------------

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Black Star iba por la flexión número 340, y Tsubaki preparaba alegre el desayuno. Había pasado toda la noche trabajando y finalmente había llegado a una idea que seguramente iba a ser del gusto de su compañero. Estaba impaciente por dárselo.

Así que sacó del frigorífico su obra de arte y lo puso encima de la mesa con cuidado de que no se le cayera. Sirvió un buen tazón de leche al lado y comprobó que tuviera el pelo perfectamente recogido.

- Black Star, ¡el desayuno! –le llamó, con un suave timbre de nerviosismo en la voz.

- ¡Aquí viene el hombre más big del planeta! –fanfarroneó su compañero de camino al comedor -. Hoy será el día definitivo en que…

Las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la boca en cuanto entró en el comedor. Delante de él, se encontraba la mayor obra de arte, de la cual hasta Kid tendría envidia.

- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, Black Star! –le felicitó Tsubaki, orgullosa al ver la reacción de su técnico.

Black Star simplemente no podía caber en sí de gozo, así que simplemente siguió sonriendo y se sentó a la mesa dispuesto a hincar el diente a ese desayuno tan especial con la forma de Shinigami-sama. Por fin podría derrotar a un dios, aunque fuera de chocolate.

----------------------

- ¡Souuuuul-kun, despierta! ¡¡Es San Valentín!!

Soul abrió los ojos perezosamente ante la voz apremiante, encontrándose a Blair encima de él en una posición muy sugerente y con su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya, con lo que podía hasta verse reflejado en los ojos gatunos de ella.

Inmediatamente, sintió la necesidad de coger un pañuelo para evitar mancharlo todo de sangre por la inminente hemorragia nasal que iba a sufrir.

- Miauu, Soul-kun, ¿podemos hacer hoy algo especial juntos? –preguntó, saltando de la cama y aterrizando limpiamente en el suelo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –preguntó aún un poco despistado.

- Hacer algo. Hoy. Juntos –le repitió al oído Blair, agarrándose a su brazo y sobándolo con su cara -. ¡Ah! Y tengo una cosita para ti. Quédate aquí quietecito que ahora te lo traigo, miau.

Dicho esto, Blair salió brincando de la habitación dejando a un Soul desconcertado en la habitación, preguntándose a sí mismo si la gata se había tomado algo. Siempre le gustaba ser muy provocadora, pero ese día, estaba siéndolo más de lo normal. ¿Qué le había dicho cuando le estaba despertando?

Se rascó la cabeza intentando acordarse, cosa que consiguió inmediatamente. Era el dichoso día de San Valentín.

- Tsk, hay que ver lo que provoca en las mujeres éste día –murmuró para sí mismo mientras buscaba algo para vestirse.

Una vez vestido con algo apropiado, esperó un par de segundos más a ver si volvía de nuevo Blair, pero unos gritos en la cocina le hicieron espabilar y salir de la habitación para averiguar que estaba pasando.

Al llegar a la cocina, su boca se abrió sorprendida, ya que delante de él estaba presenciando una escena que ni en sueños nunca había pensado que ocurriría.

Parecía ser que Maka y Blair estaban enzarzadas en una pelea, rodando por el suelo y tirando todo a su paso. Acercarse a ellas parecía algo peligroso en ese momento.

- ¡Serás pécora! ¡Cómo te atreves! –gritaba Maka, con sus ojos irradiando pura ira.

- Miaaaaauuu, mira quien habla. ¡¡La que nunca se decide!! –le picó la gata contraatacándola.

- ¡¡Tú no sabes nada!! –respondió profiriéndole un puñetazo en toda regla en la cara a Blair, y mandándola a la otra punta de la sala, destrozando una lámpara en el viaje.

Maka se levantó de suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de su gabardina negra. Ya estaba harta de esa gata que lo único que hacía era provocar a su compañero, y sacarle de las casillas a ella. Porque sabía que lo hacía a propósito, le gustaba picarla a toda costa y qué mejor que hacerlo intentado ganarse la atención de Soul. Además, el muy baka se dejaba engatusar fácilmente.

Suspiró cansada. Se había pasado toda la madrugada trabajando en la cocina, pero sus resultados no habían sido muy buenos. Aún así, había decidido armarse de valor para darle el chocolate a Soul. Cada vez que pensaba en ello temblaba por dentro, pero ella era Maka Albarn y no de iba a dejar vencer por una mala imitación de bruja.

- ¡¡Bien!! –se alentó a sí misma, palpando el pequeño paquete que guardaba en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

Pero al levantar la vista, su cara palideció al ver a Soul en la sala. E inmediatamente pasó al rojo borgoña al ver a Blair pegada de nuevo a él aún teniendo su puño marcado en plena cara.

- Miau, Soul-kun, te dije que te quedaras esperándome en la habitación –le regañó -. Bueno, ya que estás aquí te lo doy ahora mismo.

Y dicho eso, se dirigió hacia un cajón del que sacó un paquetito cuadrado azul, adornado con un lacito naranja.

Maka al ver a su enemiga actuar antes que ella, dio un paso adelante y luego otro hasta quedarse cara a cara frente a Soul.

Éste, que simplemente se había quedado allí de pie viendo como ocurría todo, no tenía muy claro qué hacer. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿De verdad Maka y Blair estaban revolcándose por el suelo hace solo unos segundos? En Blair eso no era tan raro, ¿pero, en Maka?

Aún así, dejó sus razonamientos aparte al encontrarse delante suya a las dos chicas tendiéndole cada una un paquetito. La situación se estaba poniendo tensa.

- ¡¡Feliz San Valentín Soul-kun, miau!! –le felicitó Blair con una sonrisa y poniéndole su paquetito en las manos en un visto y no visto.

Soul simplemente se limitó a aceptarlo, con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, chicas. No teníais que haberos esforzado tanto por mí –bromeó Soul intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Si te vas a tomar esto como una broma, Soul, entonces será mejor que lo dejes –le espetó bruscamente su compañera. Aquello parecía que iba más en serio de lo que creía.

Ante ello, le tendió la mano a Maka para que esta pudiera depositar en ella su paquetito verde con un lazo amarillo. Ya con los dos en sus manos, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a abrir primero el de Blair.

En su interior, se encontraba un perfecto corazón de chocolate que inmediatamente se llevó a la boca con gusto. Tenía que admitir que a Blair no se le daba mal lo de hacer chocolate. O al menos se le daba mil veces mejor que freír el pescado. Así que le sonrió mostrándole su aprobación con el pulgar levantado.

A su lado, Maka parecía estar sufriendo una crisis nerviosa. Temblaba con un flan esperando la reacción de su compañero, que parecía demorarse más de la cuenta en abrir su paquetito, ya fuera porque todavía seguía degustando el chocolate de la gata o porque quería hacerla sufrir.

Para su alivio empezó a abrirlo, mientras que el sudor resbalaba a lagrimones por el rostro de Maka. No le había quedado el mejor chocolate del mundo, pero esperaba que la intención sumara puntos.

- Hmmm… Maka –empezó a hablar Soul.

- ¡¡Sí!! –respondió al instante la técnico, nerviosa a más no poder.

- ¿Q-qué es esto? –preguntó señalando a una masa grumosa de aspecto sospechoso.

- E… esto… ¡¡chocolate!! ¿A-acaso no se nota?

Maka estaba apunto de morirse en el sitio. Aquello iba peor de lo que se esperaba. Al principio había elaborado el chocolate perfectamente siguiendo sus instintos, pero se había quedado dormida a media tarea, y cuando se despertó la olla estaba rezumando el líquido espeso por todas partes e intentó hacer un apaño presa del pánico combinando varios ingredientes, pero parecía que, no había conseguido hacer mucho.

- Pues a mi me parece más una boñiga de vaca –opinó Blair inspeccionando más de cerca el contenido de la cajita, lo que hizo que Maka se enfadara de inmediato y le mostrara los dientes.

- Eso mismo había pensado yo –rió Soul, concordando con Blair, y probando un poco del chocolate, que, sabía a rayos -. Creo que lo tuyo no es la repostería, ¿verdad, Maka? Será mejor que no lo intentes de nuevo a no ser que quieras matar a alguien.

Tras eso, el silencio se hizo presente en la estancia, y Maka empezó a irradiar vibraciones asesinas.

- ¡¡¡BAKA!!! –gritó la técnico por toda respuesta.

Podía soportar que Blair se burlara de ella y la dejara en evidencia delante de él, pero que Soul le hubiera dicho ese comentario con tan poco tacto le había hecho enfadarse por completo. No se merecía que se preocupara tanto por él, ¿por qué era tan tonta? Que se quedara con Blair si tanto la quería, a ella ya no le importaba.

Así que salió del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo y desapareciendo de la vista de la pareja, sin dar ni tiempo a Soul para moverse.

- ¡¡Maka!! –gritó levantándose y abriendo la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La técnico ya había desaparecido de la vista.

- Me pregunto por qué se habrá enfadado tanto. Tampoco le hemos dicho nada del otro mundo –dijo Blair, subiéndose a la cabeza del peliblanco en forma gatuna.

Pero Soul opinaba de forma diferente, y se arrepentía de no haber cerrado el pico y de haberse dejado llevar por Blair. Lo que menos quería era herir los sentimientos de Maka. Y parecía que había fallado estrepitosamente en ello, ya que había notado como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por el rostro de ella antes de salir del apartamento.

Maldijo internamente, y se quitó a la gata de la cabeza dejándola en el suelo.

- Bueno, ya estamos solos Soul-kun, ahora podremos pasar el tiempo juntos, miau –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Aunque la idea le resultaba tentadora a Soul, no se sentía bien aceptando la propuesta de Blair.

- Lo siento Blair, tengo que salir –se excusó Soul. Tenía que buscar a Maka y disculparse.

Con lo que salió por la puerta, y corrió escaleras abajo.

- Hmph, aguafiestas –se quejó Blair antes de que se cerrara la puerta por completo.

* * *

Maka había corrido y corrido sin parar hasta encontrarse de improviso con las puertas de Death City, dónde no se veía ni a un alma en los alrededores. Recuperando el aliento perdido por el camino, se dejó caer el en suelo empedrado mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar.

- Soul… tonto… -murmuró entre sollozos, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos, pero sin poder dejar de llorar -. Tonto, ¡tonto!

- ¿A quién llamas tonto, pequeña monstruito? –le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Maka se giró para mirar a su interlocutor agachado a su altura, encontrándose con la mirada del profesor Stein.

- Oh, es usted profesor Stein –dijo secándose de nuevo los ojos -. Siento estar montando esta escena.

- No hace falta que lo sientas –sonrió -. Agradece que haya sido yo y no tu padre el que te haya encontrado.

Maka no puedo evitar sonreír ante ello. Seguramente su padre la abrazaría y no la dejaría libre hasta que confesara el nombre del indeseable que la había hecho llorar.

- Tiene razón -dijo Maka -, pero creo que ese baka se merecería una buena tunda por parte de mi padre.

- ¿Estamos hablando de Soul-kun? –preguntó Stein curioso.

- Sí –respondió la técnico -. Le he dado el chocolate que yo misma he hecho. Me salió horrible, lo admito, pero podía haber sido menos despectivo. Yo solo quería…

- Demostrar tus sentimientos, ¿verdad? –terminó Stein.

- Sí –admitió avergonzada Maka.

- Hay que ver lo complicados que llegáis a ser los jóvenes. De todos los días que tiene un año os tenéis que empecinar en confesaros todos en un mismo día. ¿No resulta patético? Hoy ya no sé ni cuántas chicas llorando como tú he visto.

- Exponiéndolo así, supongo que un poco sí.

- En cuanto a Soul-kun, ya deberías de conocerlo de sobra. No creo que necesites diseccionarlo como yo para comprenderle. Aunque si quieres, te hago el favor –propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en la cara.

- Eh… n-no hace falta profesor Stein –rió nerviosa Maka -. Hablaré con él.

- Bien –dijo, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa -. Entonces espero que soluciones tus problemas con él, o el lunes os tendré que manda a hacer clases extras, ¿entendido?

Dicho eso, se levantó y se fue andando en dirección contraria, dejando a Maka un poco más tranquila que antes de su llegada.

Aún así, Maka no se veía capaz de mostrarle la cara a Soul después del incidente. La vergüenza le corroía por dentro y después de todo, seguía enfadada con él. Aunque el profesor Stein tenía razón, su compañero era siempre así. Le costaba mucho decir un comentario agradable, ya que siempre estaban discutiendo, pero a lo mejor, lo de antes no lo había dicho con mala intención.

Estaba confusa. Una parte de ella quería olvidarse de todo y volver con Soul como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero la otra quería quedarse sentada ahí, en el suelo, y dejar que el tiempo pasara. Y esa última parte era más fuerte que la otra, así que se quedó allí sentada, con la cabeza sobre las piernas y sollozando de vez en cuando.

Nadie más apareció en ese periodo de tiempo, parecía ser que todos se encontraban en la parte superior de la ciudad, y el sol fue desplazándose poco a poco por el cielo; pero al cabo de un rato, Maka empezó a distinguir como unos pasos relajados iban acercándose a ella, llegando finalmente hasta su posición.

- Mira que eres pesada, no veas lo que me ha costado encontrarte –le habló al oído una voz que conocía muy bien.

Maka abrió los ojos llorosos y alzó la cabeza poco a poco, encontrándose con un paquetito blanco con un lazo rojo que pendía delante de ella.

Alzó una de sus manos hasta el paquetito, y éste cayó en su mano cuidadosamente. Giró la cabeza poco a poco sorprendida, chocando con la sonrisa de Soul saludándola.

- Lo siento Maka, sé que soy un estúpido –se disculpó cogiéndole las manos -. Por eso te he comprado esto. Puedes abrirlo si quieres.

Maka obedeció y deshizo el lazo rojo quitando a continuación el envoltorio. En sus manos, se encontró con una perfecta chocolatina con forma de alma, como esas tantas que Soul se tragaba en sus misiones, y sonrió.

- Feliz día de San Valentín, Maka.

- Soul… la costumbre, es al revés –le comentó divertida y conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Bah, ¡y eso qué importa! Es más cool hacerlo como uno quiera –sonrió -. Además, creo que la forma de alma nos representa mucho mejor, ¿no crees?

Maka no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándole a los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando averiguar que pasaba por la atolondrada cabeza de su compañero. Desde luego, sabía sorprenderla.

Así que se animó a si misma, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Soul, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de nuevo, sorprendiéndole.

- M-Maka, me estás asfixiando… -dijo de forma entrecortada, intentado aflojar el abrazo, y conseguir meter aire a sus pulmones.

- Tonto, te merecerías mucho más como castigo por impertinente, pero parece que te aprecio demasiado –le dijo aflojando un poco la presión -. Tienes suerte de que sea tu compañera.

Soul volvió a sonreír y se atrevió a envolver con sus brazos el cuerpo de Maka, estrechándola contra él.

- Tienes razón Maka -susurró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor del sol caer sobre los dos -, soy afortunado de tenerte…

FIN


End file.
